Ugh, Malfoy!
by DramioneJeanMalfoy
Summary: Orang se-tidak romantis Draco Malfoy pun ternyata punya cara aneh untuk melamar wanita. Jika kalian sedang mencari cara melamar wanita dan tidak ingin ditolak, coba baca cerita ini. Mungkin kalian bisa benar-benar menggunakannya pada calon istri kalian./"Aku cuma ingin melamarmu hari ini."/"Terimakasih, Draco." Ujarnya lirih./ Dramione. Draco x Hermione. Oneshoot. Rnr please.


**Harry Potter dkk milik J.K Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ugh, Malfoy!**

 **By : Dramione Jean Malfoy**

 **Pic is mine**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : Si idung pesek nggak mampir disini.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, Garing dan mungkin Typo.**

 **Enjoy! Dan jangan lupa untuk Review :D**

 **...**

Suasana Hogwarts begitu tenang dan damai. Ditambah lagi dengan berakhirnya minggu kedua di bulan September ini, menambah semangat para murid-murid penyihir disana. Tak terkecuali para murid tahun keenam yang terkenal dengan jadwal pelajaran super padat dan juga mata pelajaran yang selalu memberi mereka hadiah berupa tugas. Baik membuat essay, ataupun melakukan praktek.

Pagi ini rencananya Harry, Ron dan Hermione akan pergi ke Hogsmeade untuk sekedar melepas penat dan membiarkan otak serta mata mereka berelaksasi sejenak menikmati hari Sabtu yang indah ini.

Setelah mereka mampir sebentar ke aula besar untuk sarapan, Ron yang suasana hatinya sedang baik buru-buru menarik kedua sahabatnya berdiri dan mengajak mereka untuk segera berangkat.

"Cepatlah Harry!" Ujar Ron setelah menelan kunyahan paha ayam yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Ron, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu! Kau tidak lihat Harry sedang sarapan dan belum menyelesaikannya? Kau sendiri juga belum menghabiskan paha ayam bodohmu itu kan!" Ujar Ginny ketus.

Ron yang baru saja dimarahi adik sedarahnya malah balas mengolok-olok Ginny dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan masih terlihat sisa-sisa kunyahan daging ayam di permukaannya.

"Ugh Ron! Itu menjijikkan! Kau membuatku malu!" Ginny hampir saja mendaratkan tinjunya ke kakak 'menjijikan' disebelahnya. Namun, Hermione langsung menegurnya.

"Sudahlah Gin, kau ribut disini juga Ron akan mengulangi hal yang sama." Hermione yang sedang membaca buku hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar sambil memutar bola matanya.

Ginny yang masih kesal menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang ia arahkan pada matanya, lalu ke mata Ron yang berwajah datar dan tak berkedip saat jari-jari Ginny berjarak hanya beberapa sentimeter saja dari bola matanya. Pertanda kalau Ginny masih ingin memperpanjang urusan dengan Ron.

"Ayolah Harry, Hermione!" Ron mulai merajuk.

"Memangnya kau mau apa sih buru-buru kesana?" Ujar Harry yang nadanya mulai meninggi.

"Aku –"

"Kakakku akan mengencani Madam Rosmerta." Ujar Ginny yang tampaknya masih kesal.

Tawa meledak di sekitar mereka. Ron yang merasa terhina memelototkan matanya dan telinganya menjadi merah.

"Kau ingin berduel denganku, huh? Adik kecil?" Ron yang sudah menghabiskan sisa-sisa terakhir daging yang menyangkut pada tulang paha ayam itu langsung menyingsingkan lengannya dan menunjukkan dua tinjunya pada Ginny. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dan melompat-lompat kecil diatas lantai aula.

Ginny hanya memandangnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir teh dihadapannya. Kakak konyolnya itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tawa meledak lagi. Seamus bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan akibat tertawa berlebihan. Rona merah kini sudah menjalari seluruh wajah Ron sampai ke leher-lehernya. Hermione tak ikut andil dalam humor tiba-tiba yang ditampilkan Ron. Ia masih tetap setia membelai setiap kata di bukunya dengan atensi fokusnya.

Sesuatu mendadak terasa ganjil di benak Hermione.

Ia merasa dipandangi.

Lalu dengan cepat Hermione mencari arah yang memang dicurigainya. Dan, itu dia! Ia memergoki Pansy dan Goyle memandanginya sambil berdiskusi, namun segera mengalihkan pandangan saat mereka menyadari bahwa Hermione peka terhadap terjangan atensi mereka. Ah, perasaan Hermione jadi tidak enak. Mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

Hermione terlonjak sadar saat Ron mengguncang bahunya. Ia mendapati orang-orang disekelilingnya sedang menertawakan Ron. Sepertinya gurauan baru. Entah mengapa mereka tertawa. Bahkan Ginny terbahak-bahak sampai menyender di bahu Harry.

"Sudahlah! Itu semua tidak lucu! Hermione, ayo kita pergi. Harry sudah selesai makan." Ujar Ron bersemangat.

Hermione mengangguk dan segera memasukkan bukunya ke tas yang ia genggam sekarang. Ia sedikit curi-curi pandang ke arah Pansy dan Goyle. Namun, keduanya tidak melirik Hermione lagi sedikitpun. Batin Hermione mengatakan, mungkin itu tadi hanya obrolan biasa yang tidak penting antar sesama murid ular.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut, Gin?"

Ginny menggeleng sambil cemberut pada Harry. "Aku kan harus menjalankan detensiku."

"Kau didetensi?!" Teriak Hermione tak percaya. Ia jadi menarik perhatian orang sekarang.

"Ssssttt!" Wajah Ginny langsung memerah dan langsung menyuruh Hermione diam. "Kau bisa menghancurkan wajahku, Hermione."

"Maaf..." Hermione langsung jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku didetensi bukan karena hal buruk kok. Aku hanya tidak sengaja memecahkan piala Quidditch antar asrama tahun 1975 kemarin."

Semua orang membelalak. Itukah yang ia sebut sebagai 'bukan hal buruk'?

Akhirnya Golden Trio berangkat juga setelah entah-jam-berapa. Namun, Hermione sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Jadi, Harry dan Ron berjalan pelan-pelan didepan Hermione, menunggunya sambil mengobrol. Hermione dengan segala kerusuhannya mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Gelang miliknya hilang. Repot juga kalau mencari barang sambil berjalan.

Langkah Hermione terhenti sampai tertinggal beberapa langkah dengan Harry dan Ron. Gelang itu belum ketemu juga. Hermione mulai panik. Kehilangan gelang itu akan menjadi masalah baginya.

"Langlock." Suara perapal mantra itu begitu tiba-tiba.

Lidah Hermione jadi menempel ke langit-langitnya sekarang. Ia tak bisa bicara dan refleks menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Halo, Granger." Ujar Pansy menyebalkan, ditemani dengan Crabbe dan Goyle tanpa si musang. Tumben sekali.

Hermione menggumam tak jelas sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya bak berpidato. Pansy hanya menyeringai dan menggoyangkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione yang menjadi isyarat bagi Crabbe dan Goyle.

Hermione mundur-mundur di lorong kastil saat langkah-langkah kedua pria bodoh itu tertuju padanya dan mulai mendekat. Saat ia akan berlari, dua troll itu berhasil menangkapnya. Sialan. Tak ada gunanya lagi Hermione meronta-ronta sekarang. Bayangkan saja sebatang lidi yang malang berada di dalam genggaman pemain sumo.

Mereka berdua dengan kasarnya membawa –mungkin menculik –Hermione. Pasalnya, mereka mencengkram tangan Hermione dari depan, sehingga membuat Hermione berjalan dengan langkah mundur dan bertatapan langsung dengan Pansy yang menjulurkan tongkatnya. Dan –entah bagaimana tongkat Hermione juga telah ada padanya. Ia gelagapan saat Crabbe dan Goyle membawanya menaiki tangga. Beberapa kali ia tersandung dan mendapat tertawaan dari Pansy.

Harry dan Ron entah kemana. Dan kenapa mereka juga tak mendengar suara yang 'sedikit' ribut dibelakang mereka? Tidak peka sekali sih.

Setelah penyiksaan yang dirasa sepert tiada akhir, sampailah mereka didepan sebuah pintu coklat jelek yang berada di bagian kastil yang sepi.

Pansy membukanya dengan kasar sampai pintu itu membentur dinding kastil dengan keras. Crabbe dan Goyle segera masuk dan mendorong Hermione masuk lagi ke pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan mereka. Crabbe segera menahan pintunya agar tidak terbuka.

Pansy, yang sudah ada di dalam sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gaun merah selutut dan berlengan yang sederhana di tangannya. Ia menimbang-nimbangnya sambil menatap postur tubuh Hermione yang tengah kebingungan dan ketakutan.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Granger. Kami bukan ingin melakukan eksekusi."

Tentu saja Hermione tak bisa tenang. Lututnya gemetaran.

"Jangan sampai pipis disini. Filch akan marah jika tahu." Ujar Pansy nyengir mengerikan.

Ia menyuruh Hermione mengenakan gaun itu, dan menyuruh Hermione segera duduk dikursi setelah berbelas-belas menit ia habiskan untuk menerima perintah Pansy.

Tak seperti perkiraannya, Pansy ternyata pandai memodifikasi rambut. Berbagai model telah ia coba, namun tampaknya kurang sesuai.

"Nah, apa kau suka yang ini, Granger? Aku kurang suka sih, modelnya kuno. Kita ganti sajalah," Putus Pansy. "Kau pendiam sekali, tak seperti biasanya."

Hermione membunyikan deheman menyindir pada Pansy yang langsung tertawa kejam. Ia mengambil tongkatnya dan melepaskan mantra langlock tadi.

"Aku mau diapakan sih?"

"Kau diam sajalah, Granger! Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Jika aku menjawabmu, aku bisa dimarahi olehnya."

"Siapa?" Tanya Hermione penuh selidik.

"Kau-tahu-siapa."

"Vo –Voldemort? Jadi aku akan dijadikan tumbal untuk pria kepala licin itu?"

"Tidak, dasar gadis bodoh."

"Aku. Tidak. Bodoh. Parkinson." Otot-otot diwajah Hermione mengeras.

"Kau tentu saja bodoh. Mana mungkin Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Tapi-Barusan-Kau-Sebut akan bersembunyi di dalam lemari penyimpanan sapu?"

"Jadi ini lemari penyimpanan sapu?"

"Kukira kau penyihir terpintar sejagat raya sihir." Ujar Pansy sinis.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Nah. Selesai."

Hermione menatap dirinya di cermin. Ikatan rambut sederhana buatan Pansy sungguh indah. Rambut dekat pelipisnya dikepang kecil menjadi beberapa bagian dan diikat ke belakang, menyisakan banyak rambut yang masih tergerai di belakang kepalanya. Meskipun indah, tetap saja Hermione canggung untuk sekedar berterimakasih pada Pansy.

"Kau suka?"

"Ehm. Lumayan."

"Bilang saja kau suka. Dasar semak."

"Aku –"

"Dia juga pasti akan suka. Cepatlah keluar!" Pansy mendorong tubuh mungil Hermione keluar dari ruangan itu dan Pansy menutup pintunya kembali.

Hermione melirik ke sebelah kirinya. Pintu itu tidak dijaga! Kesempatan melarikan diri besar sekali. Namun, ketika kakinya akan melangkah, ia langsung terpikir, bahwa siapapun penculiknya, pasti tidak akan membiarkan Hermione kabur semudah itu, pintu itu pasti dikunci dengan sihir. Lagipula, tongkatnya juga masih ada pada Pansy. Tidak ada gunanya kan kabur tanpa tongkat?

Tak ada pilihan lain selain melewati lorong itu dengan menuruni tangganya dan menemui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Kaki Hermione mulai menapaki tujuannya. Lantai disini terasa dingin. Ya, Hermione bertelanjang kaki. Habisnya, Pansy tak memberinya sepatu dan tidak membolehkannya menggunakan sepatu.

Baru saja ia sampai dipertengahan anak tangga, ia bisa melihat bahwa dibawah sana, lantainya dilapisi karpet merah. Jangan-jangan Pansy membual. Jangan-jangan disini benar-benar ada si pria pesek yang akan menjadikannya tumbal. Saat Hermione akan berbalik, ia mendengar suara.

" _Saat daun-daun itu terbang terhembus oleh cinta,_

 _Aku merasakan getaran saat_ –Arrgghh ini konyol. Aku tidak akan membacanya lagi!"

Itukan suara...

"M –Malfoy?" Ujar Hermione terheran-heran saat dilihatnya musang pirang musuhnya itu mengenakan setelan yang rapih. Ia mengenakan jubah terbaiknya dan ia berdiri tak jauh dari dua kursi dan satu meja di tengah ruangan yang dilelehi oleh nyala lilin.

"Hallo, berang-berangku sayang." Draco menyeringai.

Hermione memutar bola matanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan perut.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja kencan denganmu." Ia menggosok sisiran rambut klimisnya ke belakang.

"Ke –Ken..can?" Seolah tak percaya, Hermione hanya melongo dengan tatapan aneh.

"Duduklah denganku disini, sayang. Aku suka sekali gaya rambutmu. Tak kusangka Pans benar-benar membuatnya indah." Seringai diwajahnya bertambah lebar.

Hermione berjalan dengan canggung dan duduk dikursi yang sudah Draco tarik mundur.

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu, ferret. Rencana apa yang sedang kau buat sekarang, huh?" Tunjuk Hermione ke wajah Draco.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan berkencan denganmu, Hermione," Mendengar Draco megucapkan nama depannya saja Hermione masih merinding. " Mungkin ini terlalu sederhana? Maafkan. Aku benar-benar payah dalam menentukan lokasi. Tapi, semoga tidak dengan makanannya." Draco bertepuk tangan dua kali dan muncullah seorang pelayan yang membawa baki makanan. Kalau Hermione tidak salah, dia itu adalah murid Ravenclaw.

Tunggu, apa Draco baru saja bilang maaf?

"Pieter Hans. Kokiku dan kokimu hari ini. Ia pandai memasak, kau tahu." Ujar Draco memujinya.

"Terimakasih, Malfoy." Ujar Pieter sambil menyunggingkan senyum ia meletakkan piring-piring makanan dimeja.

Apa Draco juga baru saja memuji Pieter?

Oh tidak, dua kata terlarang itu sudah disebutkan Draco. Hermione hanya perlu menunggu sampai bumi berhenti berputar sebentar lagi.

"Oh ya. Aku ingin mengembalikan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Draco setelah Pieter pergi.

Hermione hanya memandangnya penuh tanya. Draco malah jadi diam dan memandangi mata Hermione sambil memangku dagunya. Hermione yang dipandangi begitu tentu saja salah tingkah dan wajahnya jadi lebih merah dari lipstik Rita Skeeter.

"Kau lucu sekali, berang-berang. _By the way_ matamu juga indah," Draco nyengir tak berdosa. "Ini. Lain kali jaga baik-baik, Hermione."

Gelang itu.

Gelang berwarna coklat.

Gelang yang kembar.

Dan... Pemberian dari Draco Malfoy kemarin.

"Kau.. tidak marah?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa huh?" Draco jadi sedikit tersinggung.

Hermione hanya diam dan memandangi seisi ruangan ini dengan canggung.

"Kau tidak akan bertanya aku menemukannya dimana?"

Hermione hanya melirik Draco sebentar. Takut dipandangi lagi seperti tadi. Itu menakutkan.

"Aku menemukannya di perpustakaan. Didekat rak-rak buku sejarah dan ilmu astronomi."

"Thanks, Malfoy." Dan entah kenapa Hermione malah jadi tersenyum sekarang. Ia gagal menahan senyumannya.

"Nah, ayo kita makan. Aku tahu tadi pagi kau hanya minum secangkir teh kan? Yaampun, bagaimana jika kau terkena penyakit lambung? Dasar Semak."

Mereka mulai makan hidangan yang tersaji. Yah, meskipun ini masih siang dan –Hermione tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang. Benar-benar nikmat. Jika Pieter berada di dunia muggle, pasti ia sekarang sedang kerja di restoran bintang lima. Hermione sangat suka supnya. Rempah-rempahnya teracik dengan pas dan menimbulkan cita rasa yang kaya di lidahnya, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti untuk menyuap beberapa sendok berikutnya.

"Kau ini lapar atau doyan sih?"

"Hah? Eh..." Sepertinya lipstik Rita kembali dipinjam Hermione untuk mewarnai wajahnya sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Herm? Hari ini kau benar-benar cantik."

Oke, Draco Malfoy si musang pirang mendadak melankoli.

"Jangan membuatku terbang, Malfoy."

"Aku akan tersanjung jika aku benar-benar membuatmu terbang."

Hermione bergidik sekarang.

"Akan kuberi alasan mengapa Pansy mendadanimu seperti ini. Pertama, rambut. Oh aku tidak mengerti soal rambut, jadi kita lewat saja. Yang jelas, kau kelihatan menawan dengan tatanan rambut seperti itu."

Oke, oke. Suhu disini sepertinya naik. Wajah Hermione terasa panas dan seperti ada yang menggelitik perutnya sekarang.

"Kedua, gaun. Aku dapat itu dari ibuku. Ibu bilang gaun ini memancarkan aura si pemakai. Dan, memang terbukti padamu. Ketiga, sepatu. Aku tak memberikanmu sepatu karena aku ingin melihatmu natural, sama seperti wajahmu yang tampak sangat cantik sekarang tanpa riasan sedikitpun."

"Malfoy, hentikan."

"Memang sudah selesai kok," Ujar Draco sambil tersenyum –Oh tidak, sekarang dia tersenyum –"Wajahmu merah sekali. Apa sup itu pedas?"  
"Aku –boleh bertanya?" Ujar Hermione mengalihkan.

"Tentu."

"Mengapa kau mengundangku kencan dengan cara seperti ini?!" Ujar Hermione mulai mengeluarkan nada tingginya.

" _Well_ , aku hanya ingin membuat kencan pertama kita berkesan. Lagipula, kita ini kan pasangan baru."

"Iya, tapi bukan begitu juga caranya, 'sayang'" Ujar Hermione sambil menekankan kata 'sayang'.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Love?"

"Ugh, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Menjijikkan. Lebih baik semak atau mudblood saja sekalian."

"Oke, mudblood."

Hermione tidak tersinggung. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima makian dan ejekan yang keluar dari mulut-mulut ular kasar Slytherin selama bertahun-tahun dalam hidupnya.

"Seharusnya kau mencari cara lain. Aku tahu kita baru saja kemarin menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi kau pasti tahu kan, tak ada wanita yang suka diperlakukan seperti itu."

Ya, mereka sepasang kekasih. Belum 24 jam malah.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu."

"Kau sudah membuatku terkejut dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengan hariku, Mr Malfoy. Dan andai saja kau tidak membuat segala kegilaan ini, pasti aku sedang beli permen di Honeydukes!"

Draco terkekeh pelan.

"Kau lebih ingin membeli permen aneh daripada bersamaku? Oke. Aku jamin kau tidak akan kecewa setelah aku menghancurkan 'hari-beli-permenmu'."

"Sebentar dulu, Malfoy. Kenapa sih kita kencan disini?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku akan memilih menara astronomi. Indah memang walaupun disiang hari, tapi ternyata aku tak mendapat izin dari Professor. Lagipula, kau tidak ingin kencan dihadapan Professor kan? Apalagi jika banyak anak yang melihat. Soalnya murid tahun kelima sedang ujian praktek disana sekarang.

"Ujian praktek dihari Sabtu?"

"Ya. Asrama Slytherin dan Hufflepuff hari ini. Besok Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw."

Hermione mendengus. "Yaaa tapi kan tidak disini juga. Kau bisa memilih tempat lain."

"Dimana? Kamar mandi prefek? Kau berharap aku mengajakmu kencan disitu? Nakal sekali kau." Ujar Draco sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di hadapan Hermione.

"Ti –tidak. Sia –pa yang bilang ingin kencan disitu?" Suhu mulai naik lagi sepertinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau gagap?"

"..."

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"..."

"Dan kenapa kau diam saja, nona-yang-biasanya-cerewet?"

"Diamlah, ferret. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Draco gemas sekali melihat Hermione yang cemberut dan marah, jadi ia mencubit pipinya. Hermione yang kesakitan balas memukuli Draco dengan membabi buta, yang bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Draco.

Pria pirang itu berdiri dan menuju kursi Hermione, lalu berjongkok.

"Apa-apaan kau, ferret? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah melakukan ini? Kau mau menembakku berapa kali, huh?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menembakmu lagi, huh?" Draco membunyikan nada 'huh' yang sama dengan Hermione.

"Terserahlah." Hermione benar-benar kesal.

"Aku cuma ingin melamarmu hari ini."

"A –APA?"

"Tak perlu berteriak, sayang. Oke, aku mulai dengan pembukaannya ya. Tadinya aku mau baca puisi buatan Helen. Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan. Ya sudahlah."

Hermione masih membelalak tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya. Draco yang melihat hal itu seolah menganggapnya biasa lalu menarik kedua tangan Hermione.

"Seharusnya kau baru kaget di akhir aku berbicara. Kau ini sama sekali tidak bisa menyikapi keadaan sih."

Hermione malah makin heran sambil menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas.

"Oke. Hermione Jean Granger, mudbloodku tersayang. Ehm aku –aku.. aku lupa dialognya."

Hermione ingin melemparkan ingus troll pada Draco sekarang, yang sedang 'dengan santainya' membuka kertas berisi tulisan. Mungkin itu semacam contekannya untuk ini.

"Oh iya. Aku ingat. Hermione Jean Granger, mudbloodku tersayang. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan kemarin, aku sungguh mencintaimu sejak –sejak.. sejak kapan aku bilang kemarin?"

"T –tahun ketiga."

"Nah, ternyata kau masih ingat. Terimakasih."

"Kau bahkan sudah lupa?" Hermione menaikkan nadanya.

"Cinta itu bukan bagaimana memulai, tapi bagaimana menjalaninya." Ujar Draco enteng yang membuat mata Hermione berkaca-kaca terharu.

Draco melanjutkan. "Hermione, aku benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati, sehingga aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku benar-benar sudah merasa pas denganmu. Tak ada lagi wanita yang bisa menggantikan dirimu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Draco mengeluarkan kotak cincin merah dan membukanya. Cincin yang sungguh indah. Bertatahkan berlian dan menawan sekali.

Hermione menangis saat itu juga. "Dengar, Malfoy.. Aku tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa. Kenapa sih kau tidak menundanya dan bersabar menunggu setahun lagi? Aku masih ingin belajar. Kita kan baru tahun keenam sekarang."

"Jangan menangis, semak," Draco menghapus air mata Hermione. "Aku sudah tau kau akan menolaknya."

"Lantas kenapa kau –"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?"

"I –iya juga sih.."

"Nah, karena kau sudah menolak lamaranku barusan, aku akan mengganti kata-katanya."

Hermione terheran-heran lagi.

"Hermione Jean –"

"Tidak usah pakai kata pembuka. Kelamaan, tahu."

"Oke, oke."

Draco menyimpan kotak cincin merah itu dan mengeluarkan lagi kotak cincin hitam lalu membukanya. Kali ini cincinnya lebih sederhana. Bulat dan berukir tulisan. Entahlah, mata Hermione tidak begitu jelas melihatnya.

"Apa kau mau jadi tunanganku? Jadinya kan kita menikahnya bisa setelah lulus tahun ketujuh." Benar-benar penggantian kata yang tidak sesuai.

"Hah?"

"TERIMAKASIH, HERMIONE! TERIMAKASIH!" Draco beringsut memeluk Hermione erat.

"HEI! APA-APAAN INI!" Teriak Hermione

Draco segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memakaikan cincin itu dijari Hermione yang masih menatapnya horor.

"Hermione, pakaikan ini padaku."

Hermione mengambil cincin itu namun masih terdiam, tak bergerak.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"AKU KAN TADI BELUM BILANG 'IYA'."

"Kau belum bilang 'iya' pun aku tahu bahwa kau juga ingin jadi tunanganku." Ujar Draco sok tahu.

"Memang iya, sih.." Hermione berkata malu-malu.

"Nah, lantas?"

"KAU INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU YA, CARA MENYIKAPI KEADAAN?" Teriak Hermione membalikkan kata-kata Draco tadi.

"Oh, jadi mau diulang? Yasudah aku ulang. Lepaskan dulu cincin dijarimu."

"ARRGGGGHHH SUDAHLAH. TIDAK PERLU. YA AKUMAU, MALFOY! AKU MAUUU."

"Nah ayo pasangkan."

"Kau tidak bilang terimakasih? Atau yah mungkin errr.." Hermione jadi salah tingkah sekarang.

"Kan terimakasihnya sudah. Ciumannya nanti saja diakhir." Draco dengan ekspresi datarnya mengatakan kata-kata barusan dengan lancar.

Hermione jadi malu sekarang. Sangat sangat malu.

Lalu dengan perlahan Hermione memasangkan cincin itu di jari Draco. Belum juga terpasang sampai ujung, Hermione sudah ditarik dalam ciuman Draco.

Singkat, memang. Tapi mampu memberikan Hermione makna yang sangat dalam dan membuatnya berurai air mata lagi.

"Terimakasih, Draco." Ujarnya lirih.

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku pakai nama depan," Cengirnya. "Nah, pestanya akan dilaksanakan besok. Aku akan menghubungi ibuku secepatnya. Kartu undangan juga sudah kupersiapkan. Kau nanti bagikan undangannya ke teman-temanmu, ya."

"BE –BESOK?"

"Ya, aku tidak ingin menunggu lama-lama. Dan, _by the way_ cincin kotak merah tadi mana, ya? Itu kan akan kugunakan buatku untuk melamarmu lagi nanti."

"Itu, Malfoy." Hermione lelah sekarang. Ia memandangi Draco dengan mata tipisnya.

"Oh, terimakasih, sayang."

Hermione mendengus. Apa ia salah pilih? Draco sama sekali tidak romantis dan tidak mengerti perasaan wanita.

"Draco, mengapa kau mengajakku menikah cepat-cepat?"

"Karena lelaki yang serius tidak akan mempermainkanmu dalam hubungan yang hanya berstatus sebagai 'pacar'."

Oh.

My.

GOD.

"Itu.. manis sekali, Draco." Ujar Hermione yang kembali terharu lalu memeluk Draco erat.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Aku dapat kata-kata itu dari ibu."

Hermione semakin terisak dipelukannya. Dan akhirnya reda setelah rasa penasaran Hermione mampir lagi pada ukiran yang tertulis di cincinnya.

"Dra.. Mione?"

"Ya, penggabungan namaku dengan namamu. Bagus kan?" Draco tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit.

"Lumayan."

"Bilang saja bagus, dasar semak."

"Kau ini memang benar-benar haus pujian ya. Dasar Ferret."

Dan Hermione tahu, Draco pasti bekerja sama dengan Harry dan Ron tadi. Mungkin juga dengan Ginny.

Sebentar lagi hujan 'ciee' akan menghujam telinganya. Bersiaplah, Hermione.

.

END

 **A/N :** Hai kawan-kawan! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa yaa *dilemparsendal. Maaf aku menghilang tiba-tiba, lalu muncul juga tiba-tiba kayak jelangkung gini-_- maklumlah orang sibuk *ditusukpedang

Ini dramione oneshoot yang aku buat dari tanggal 30 sampe 31 desember 2015. Yah.. itung-itung karya akhir tahun lahh :D

Gimana nih dengan cerita aneh yg ini? Review yaapss

Yang review aku doain dapet jodoh tahun 2016 :D nghahaha

BTW aku bingung mau ngelanjutin The Game, soalnya udh lupa alur.. jika kalian punya saran tolong hubungi saya yaa *peace ._.v


End file.
